Bebiendo
by MookieRoo
Summary: Tori se encuentra bebiendo por despecho con Jade, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? / / Jori friendship - Cori.


**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>—No quiero saber nada de Cat esta noche —dijo llevándose el pequeño vaso de tequila a los labios y terminándolo de un solo golpe—, ni mañana, ni pasado.<p>

—Vega, algún día tendrás que hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

—No, y no me llames Vega —replicó haciendo una mueca al chupar el pedazo de limón—, tengo un maldito nombre, ¿sabes?

—Lo harás… Tori.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haría? Dime, ¿acaso me pidió disculpas?, ¿me trajo flores?, ¿me contrató un mariachi? —se quejaba mientras se servía el sexto shot de ese blanco licor—. No, ni siquiera me ha llamado… No la perdono, esta no.

—Lo harás, como todas las veces pasadas que te ha dejado plantada.

—No, es que esta vez es diferente. —Agitaba su dedo índice con reproche, o trataba de hacerlo, viendo a su amiga sonreír—. Hoy era un día especial, ¡nuestro a-ni-ver-sa-rio!

—Es lindo saber que, así de tomada, todavía puedes separar correctamente las palabras —decía Jade sirviéndose su segundo trago—. Puntos extra si me dices que tipo de palabra es.

—Es… esdrú… grave, es una palabra grave —dudó, finalmente entendiendo el juego—. Basta, no me desvíes del tema.

—Pensé que no querías hablar de Cat.

—¡Pues sí, eso, no quiero saber nada de ella! —decía levantando las manos y entonando con indignación—. ¡Cuatro horas, cuatro! ¿Sabes lo que eso le hizo a mis pies?

—Pudiste sentarte.

—¿En dónde? ¿En la calle, con mi vestido rojo y mis tacones altos? ¡¿Esos que compré para la ocasión?! No, ella tenía que llegar a tiempo y punto… Por último llegar diez minutos atrasada; ya, le doy veinte, pero ¡¿cuatro horas?! —decía terminando ya el octavo trago—. ¡Al diablo con Cat!

—Cálmate V… Tori. No puedes beber así —le decía mientras aprovechaba un descuido y le quitaba la botella de enfrente.

—¡Puedo! Lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo… Estoy soltera puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú y Cat terminaron? Porque yo creí que ni te había llamado —mencionó divertida, escondiendo el tequila detrás del almohadón y apoyando uno de sus brazos en el respaldar del sillón para cubrirlo y observar mejor a la morena que no dejaba de protestar sentada en el piso.

—No necesito a Cat conmigo para terminar con ella. Además si ella quisiera tener novia, ¡no la hubiese dejado plantada en la puerta de un lujoso restaurante! —gritó notando que la botella había desaparecido y entrecerrando la mirada dijo—: Dame la botella Jade, si no quieres que vaya a buscarla.

—El momento que intentes levantarte vas a dar directo al piso; reiré, te tomaré fotos, las subiré a internet y luego… Espera, voy por la cámara, no te muevas, podré hacer un video mientras te caes. No te muevas —dijo fingiendo levantarse y volvió a su lugar burlándose.

—Muy graciosa, sabes muy bien que soy medio latina y los latinos sabemos tomar mucho sin sufrir; cinco tequilas, pfff.

—¡Ocho!

—Ocho tequilas, pfff —dijo sacudiendo su mano, indiferente—. Ahora se buena chica y ¡dame la maldita botella! —protestó levantándose apoyada en la mesa de centro de la sala—. ¡Hoy me emborracho! ¡Hoy soy libre! ¡Hoy… no puedo ocultarlo más! ¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! ¡Libertad sin vuelta atrás!

—Tori, estás borracha.

—¡Pásame la botella, voy a beber en nombre de ella…! ¡Pásame la botella…!

—¡Ah, no! ¡Ya! Se acabó, no vas a cantar esa porquería en mi casa… —dijo la gótica, levantándose y acercándose para ayudarla a caminar.

—¡También es mi casa, Jade!

—Me importa un comino, te vas a dormir y a pasar tu borrachera en tu cama y si quieres cantar te pones una almohada encima.

—No es justo, yo quería beber y festejar que soy libre, y mañana… mañana haré un muñeco, ¡sin Cat! —decía mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de Jade y caminaba por el corredor hasta su alcoba.

—Mañana despiertas, desayunas algo, te arreglas y vas a buscar a una linda mujer que quiera intentar hacer muchos muñecos contigo —contestó Jade ayudándola a sentarse en su cama—. Ahora duerme.

—¿Y no vas a ayudarme a ponerme pijama? —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—No, tu quisiste beber, ahora desvístete sola y métete en la cama —respondió encaminándose al pasillo.

—Mala amiga… —susurró Tori.

—Sí, para ti super mala, pero todavía seguiré siendo la mejor de Cat en la mañana —dijo jalando la manija para cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Se dirigió a la sala para recoger el desorden y aprovechó para llamar a la pelirroja y pedirle que se acerque a _arreglar las cosas_ con su tomada novia.

Dos horas más tarde, Tori dio vuelta en sueños y sintió golpear algo más duro que una almohada, lo que hizo que abra sus ojos de un solo golpe.

—No… no… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó viendo unos lindos ojos color café que la observaban.

—Jade me llamó, borrachita.

—No tienes derecho… vete, no quiero saber de ti —dijo la latina dándole las espaldas.

—Amor… mírame, cometiste un error.

—¡¿Yo?! —dijo Tori sentándose de golpe y tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos por repentino mareo que sintió— Auch…

—Regresa aquí, déjame cuidarte.

—¡No, vete!

—Tori, ayer no fue nuestro aniversario, amor, es hoy.

—¡¿Qué?! Hoy era nuestro aniversario y me dejaste plantada, ¡cuatro horas!

—Amor…

—No, no quiero escucharte… y por si no lo sabías… terminamos —dijo con determinación, mientras la pequeña comenzó a reír de ver a su novia así—. ¿Y aún así te burlas? ¿Te ríes de lo estúpida que fui, verdad?

—Un poco…

—¡Aj! No se puede contigo Cat Valentine… fuera de mi cama —exigió levantándose con dificultad, logrando que su novia se siente.

—Tori, hoy, exactamente… —dijo mirando su reloj—… a las dos de la mañana, 21 de enero… es oficialmente nuestro aniversario.

—¿Son las dos? —preguntó extrañada, no le parecía haber dormido tanto, sentía como si se hubiese acostado hace menos de diez minutos—. ¡Entonces es 22 de enero!

—Es 21, amor.

—No, no lo es… no puede ser… no… —Buscó su celular y fue directo a la aplicación de calendario—. Mieeeerda…

—Ajam —afirmó Cat—. ¿Entonces, terminamos?

—Cat…

—Ven aquí, déjame cuidarte… vamos —dijo dando un par de golpecitos en la almohada y estirando la mano.

—Yo… yo recuerdo haber puesto la alarma y el teléfono decía…

—Jade quiso jugarte una broma, pero no cayó en cuanta de nuestro festejo, pensó que solo te asustaría por el examen que tenías en la mañana.

—¡Del que ni siquiera me acordé! —dijo Tori abriendo los ojos, completamente desconcertada.

—Tranquila, todavía no sucede; el examen es hoy —dijo Cat acariciándole el brazo suavemente.

—¡Jade! —grito Tori con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Lo siento! —se escuchó un grito de contestación desde la habitación contigua.

—Va a morir, lo juro.

—Tranquila, ya me encargué de eso —dijo Cat jalando a su novia a su pecho—. No iré con ella al festival de Gore el fin de semana.

—Pero Jade quería ir contigo… —Se quejaba con pena—. Hasta reservó los asientos VIP para la sala de cine y todo…

—Pensé que la querías muerta.

—La puedo matar cantando en la ducha toda la semana —dijo sacando una tierna risa de la pelirroja.

—¿Entonces debería ir? ¿Después de que te hizo esperarme "cuatro horas" en frente del restaurante?

—Em… —dudo en responder, después de todo la había pasado muy mal esa tarde—. Ve con ella… ya idearé como torturarla —dijo acurrucándose y bostezando todo su cansancio.

—Está bien, amor.

—¿Cat?

—¿Sí?

—Feliz aniversario.

—Feliz aniversario, Tori —respondió dándole un beso en la frente—. Ahora duerme que en la mañana tienes examen y me imagino que ni estudiaste hoy.

—No me lo recuerdes —dijo Tori casi dormida.

—Descasa… ya estoy aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

¡Hey! Y entonces, quise hacer un experimento, pero no creo haberlo logrado XD. Desde hace unos días que intento hacer un fic basado únicamente en diálogo y muy poca narrativa, muy poca en realidad, pero que aún conserve una entretenida fluidez. Sin embargo, el ejercicio no termina de convencerme.

¿Para qué, si es una horrible manera de abordar la escritura?, me dirán ustedes… Pues, porque esto de escribir para mi es no solo un aprendizaje, es además un experimento. Quiero probar cosas, buenas y malas, encontrar algo útil en eso, tal vez mejorar un poco mis diálogos, cosas así, por eso.

Seguiré intentando, aunque seguramente no los publique. Este en particular me gustó y por aquí lo dejo.

Cuéntenme que les pareció, si no tienen tiempo, una ":)" o ":(" no toman más de 3 segundos.

Gracias por leer y suerte.


End file.
